The Xen
The Xen were an ancient race of alien that lived on Anthosa, a silver island floating through space, outside of the realm of existence simply because they willed it to be so. All that is known about them is simply from artifacts that come into Earth's orbit, which happens surprisingly often. Scientists believe that this is because there are so many artifacts of the Xen culture that, even when spread evenly across the universe, there are still several thousand in each cubic light year of space. It is believed that we know less than a googolplexianth about the Xen and their culture. Biology Not much about Xen biology is known, other than that each Xen was larger than the observable universe - likely due to their species' ability to bend reality with the use of the Amulet of Koji'maah. They were also capable of creating Potential at will, similar to the Potentius. History For eons, the Xen lived under a god named Koji'maah. Koji'maah was a loving deity, one who granted his people whatever they wished to make them happy. Koji'maah had three high priests under him - Dehlitoroh, Normah-ri, and Khona'mi. While all three high priests had at first worshiped and respected Koji'maah, Khona'mi soon began to grow upset with the god, for reasons unknown. Through the art of Toheha Mahka'la-Xen, Khona'mi overthrew Koji'maah, and turned his soul into an amulet that he wore around his neck. With the fallen god's power within his grasps, Khona'mi became a ruler to his people, using the amulet to bend the laws of the universe in his species' favor. It is unknown why the amulet shattered soon after, and why the Xen are now extinct. However, by some miracle, the art of Mahka'la-Xen lives on. Culture Very little of Xen culture is known to mankind. What is understood, however, is that Mahka'la-Xen played a huge role in their day-to-day life. Alei and Toheha Mahka'la-Xen required sacrifice of a part of the soul of a Rychuhai, but Osha'ka Mahka'la-Xen rarely, if ever, required sacrifice. In addition, Osha'ka Mahka'la-Xen was much weaker than the other two. This influenced the Xen's attitude towards users of only Osha'ka Mahka'la-Xen, believing that they were weaker beings in general, even referring to it as using "Meaningless Potential." Language Very few terms are currently known in the language. * Xen - literally "civilized people," referring to their own race. * Mahen - literally "uncivilized people," referring to other alien races, including humans. * Anthosa - literally "Silver Paradise," the name of their silver island * Thamos - a god * Lolo'itha - amulet * Zeh'shir - soul * Mahka - fire, forge * la - posessive particle * ho - am/are/is/etc. * Mahka'la-Xen - literally "the forge of one's inner soul," referring to the art of Mahka'la-Xen * Alei - heart * Rosha'ka - with * Osha'ka - without * Toheha - mind * O'Kassilii - Potential in general * Al'Kassilii - literally "heart Potential," referring to White Potential * Ohsha'Kassilii - literally "meaningless Potential," referring to Colorless Potential * To'Kassilii - literally "mind Potential," referring to Black Potential * Ahkazi - to give up (to give up an object) * Otokazi - to hoard * Ingar - together * ama - for, and, nor, but, or, yet, so * Shoppi - I, me, singular first-person pronoun * Shoppa - we, us, plural first-person pronoun * Acchi - You, singular second-person pronoun * Accha - You (guys), plural second-person pronoun * Chozi - he/she, him/her, singular third-person pronoun (gender-neutral) * Choza - they, them, plural third-person pronoun (gender-neutral) * Rychuhai - Anything that exists There are a few known proverbs and sayings in the Xen language as well. * Xen'ai osha'ka-ahkazi - "There is not oneself without sacrifice." A phrase used to describe the Xen and their attitude towards Osha'ka Mahka'la-Xen. * Alei'la-Thamos ama toheha'la-Xen - "The heart belongs to the god, yet the mind belongs to the people." * Toheha'la-alei - "To think with the heart." A phrase used to describe someone's foolish nature. * Lolo'itha'la-acchi ingar-zeh'shir - "I am your amulet with soul intact." A phrase used similarly to "your wish is my command" in English. Notes * It should be noted that the Xen had no word for Potentius, as all Xen were capable of creating Potential at will. Category:True Ending Fanon Category:Chariot Dude's pages